bella and emmet
by katyss
Summary: What if Emmett was in place of Edward? and Bella is a sporty more confedent kind of girl. How differnt can the storie be? A LOT DIFFERNT! For all you Emmett lovers like me out there!
1. Chapter 1

I was leaving

I was leaving. Leaving my home so my mom and Phil could travel and be happy. I left phoenix to come to dreary, rainy, old forks. The flight was long but I made it with my copy of twilight and my green apple ipod. As soon as the plane took off I took out my ipod and put on low by Flo Rida. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the flight attendant announcing our arrival in forks Washington.

I getting off the plane looking for my dad when I saw him he had muscles like a series weight lifter, with dark curly brown hair. He was beautiful like a god. His eyes flickered to meet my gaze for a second before he abruptly turned away. That's when I heard my dad.

'Bella, there you are' my dad called from across the airport.

'Hey daddy I missed you' I ran to him roped my stuff and gave him an awkward hug.

'so kiddo how about we head home? I want to show you your new truck.'

'You got me a truck. I thought I was going to buy it myself.' I almost yelled loud enough for china to hear.

' no bella you are not paying for any of the truck. This is a welcome home gift. I am just so exited to have you home. Now let get going.'

Emmet's pov

I was in the airport waiting to pick up Edward and rose from their 20th anaversarie when I saw her. She had beautiful brown hair that came right above her hips, and a heart shaped face with big beautiful brown eyes. She was a goddess.

I was watching her as she steped off the plane obviously looking for somebody. That's when we made eye contact. Her eyes were so deep like a pool of sweet chocolate goodness. I could not turn my gaze from her that's when I heard Edward come up behind me.

'Emmet what in the world are you looking at.' Edward asked trying to follow my gaze.

'nothing Edward lets go.'

'don't lie to me Emmet I see that girl in your head who is she.'

' to be honest I don't even know'

when I looked back to where the girl was standing earlier she was gone. I don't know why but I just had to see her again she was so beautiful but not in the kind of model way she was all natural beauty.

'Come on the jeep is this way.' I said to edward and rose as we headed to the parking lot.

The whole way there I could not stop thinking about her there was just something different about this girl.

Bella's pov

My room was just how I left it all those years ago with the exeption of the new bed instead of the crib. Dad had gotten me a new truck but unlike what he said he got me it was a brand new 2008 chevy pickup. I don't know how he could afford it but I was not one to complain.

I laid down face first on my bed and baried my face in the pillows. I could not stop thinking about the guy at the air port he was gourgouse absoulutly perfect. I hoped I would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning I woke up to my radio on 101

In the morning I woke up to my radio on 101.3 kdwb with Colby O'Douis in what you got. I ran to the bathroom to take a shower grabbed a pair of my fav. Light blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and ran downstairs being me I tripped on the last step. I grabbed a banana (have to keep healthy) and noticed a note on the counter with money for gas. I read the note that said.

_Morning Bella _

_Had to get going early school is easy to find have fun_

_Charlie_

I finished my banana and ran out the door. I loved my truck it was new and shiny. I turned on his truck and it came on with a loud rev.

It didn't take long to get to school and when I pulled into the parking lot I noticed that the cars were all old and rusted except my truck, a Volvo and a jeep a few spaces away. I walked into the office to see an older lady at the desk who looked quite bored and by the looks of it didn't even notice I walked in.

'Hi I am Isabella swan. I am new here and I would like to get my schedule.' As soon as I said swan her head jerked up.

'Yes ms.Swan Charlie's daughter right?' I only nodded. All forks have been waiting for you for a couple weeks now. Here is your schedule and please have this peace of paper signed by each of your teachers at the end of the day bring it back here. Have a great day and welcome to forks Ms. Swan.'

I was 5 mi. late for my first class. When I walked in I went up to the teacher everyone went quite.

'Hi I am Isabella swan I am new here I needed to get this singed.'

'Welcome to forks Ms. Swan. You can go sit by mike over there.' I walked to sit by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I sat to the right of him he automatically wrote a note to me.

_Hey. You like forks_

_**It's ok**_

___Want me to show u ur 1__st__ class?!_

_**Sure **_and I was saved by the bell

Classes went by fast I only had to introduce myself in one class.

And before I knew it, It was time for lunch. I made my way to the café I went through the line and got a burger and fries.

'Bella want to sit with me and my friends?' asked a girl I think her name was Angela.

'Sure I would love to.'

Emmett's pov

'Emmet!! Turn of that wii we have to go to school!' Alice shouted from downstairs. I just ignored her I have been to high school to many times to count and I don't want to go again but I have to so the town does not get suspicious.

'EMMET!!' god my sister is so annoying

'Fine I am coming I'm coming.' I ran downstairs grabbed my bag and headed out to Edwards Volvo. Just as I was about to get in Alice stopped me.

'Emmet you're taking your jeep today'

'Why Alice'

'Don't talk back to me you taking the jeep and that's that.'

So I was taking the jeep. When I pulled into the parking lot I noticed a new truck was in the parking lot. A red Chevy pickup.

The classes before lunch went fast and I noticed a lot of people talking about the new girl. Everybody was so interested in her. I wonder what she is like.

As soon as the lunch bell rang I was out the door and walking to my family's table at the cafeteria. Soon after my whole family was there.

'Emmet it's the girl from the air port.' Edward said as soon as he sat down.

'what girl' alice said'

'The new girl over there'

'That's the girl from the vision I had!'

'What vision?'

'What? I didn't say anything'

'Alice what did you see?' I growled at her.

'Fine this is what I saw.' She said in defeat. As soon as she was done telling me the vision I could not help but stare at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

I didn't really pay attention to what they were all saying I but I did notice they were planning a trip to the la push beach.

I was looking around the cafeteria when I saw him. It was the same guy from the airport and he was staring this way.

O-M-G! He is looking at me!!

As soon as we made eye contact I was lost I lost all of my thoughts. But I was pulled out of this stage by Angela.

'Bella are you listening to me?' asked Angela.

'Huh? What? Sorry.'

'What were you looking at?' she asked following my gaze over to _him_

'Oh' was all she could say

'Who are they' I asked trying not to sound too eager.

'_They _are the cullens they are extremely gorgeous but they are all together, and get this they live together. They were adopted by the dr. and his wife. The boys are Edward Emmet and jasper the girls are Alice and Rosalie.

'Witch ones are witch?'

'Well the guy with the blond hair is jasper he is dating Alice the small one with short black hair. The guy with the reddish bronze hair is Edward he is dating Rosalie and the muscular one is Emmet he is not dating anybody. I wouldn't get my hopes up though if I were you. Apparently nobody here is good enough for him.'

'Oh'

'We should go class is about to start what do you have next'

'Biology.'

'Oh my class is all the way at the other end of the school guess I will see you later.'

And with that I was off to class. In this class I sat next to one of the Cullens I think his name was Edward. The whole class time he looked as if he hated me and he was as far away as the desk would let him go from me.

The next couple of classes went by fast I didn't see Emmett during any of those classes.

I was so happy for the last class of the day to come until I looked at my schedule I had gym next. I am normally a klutz but I can handle myself in gym I am actually quit good at sports and when I was in phoenix I was even on the track team, but that does not mean I have to like gym.

I entered the locker room to get dressed in the basketball shorts and t-shirt I had brought with and when to sit on the bleachers with everyone else till class started. I was talking to Eric when _he_ walked into the gym. I also noticed that his brother jasper I think it was, was sitting to my other side with just enough space in between us for Emmett.

When I looked back to the doors Emmett was walking this way. As he saw me looking at him he smiled. I blushed bright red like a cherry. Then I remembered what Angela said at lunch, he doesn't date. I felt so silly for thinking that he would be into somebody like me. I abruptly turned away and continued to talk to Eric.

Emmett's pov

I walked into the gym to see that the new girl Bella I think I heard some girls cal her, was in my class. As soon as I saw her I started walking over to her and noticed that my brother jasper was sitting by her with enough room for me to sit in between them. I looked at her and she turned away but I could catch a glimpse of her face he was bright red. She was so beautiful words could not explain the beauty she healed in my eyes.

I sat down next to her and my brother when I remembered something that Angela had said during lunch. 'He doesn't date' well that sucks she thinks I don't date that must be why she turned away from me. This is going to be harder than I thought.

The teacher started class as soon as I sat down so I didn't get a chance to talk to her.

'Ok class we have a new student today Bella swan.' she turned bright red again as he said this. 'so with that said lets get started today is going to be simple run 10 laps and rum up and dawn the bleachers if you get finished with that let me know and start again.'

Everyone took of running except me, Bella and a few of the star athletes we all new we had to pace our selves. About 5 laps around the people we ended up in front. I was running side by side to Bella.

'So Bella were you in any sports in your old school?' I tried to make conversation with her

'Ya I ran track' wow she was even more amazing than I thought.

We were now on the stairs of the bleachers when I saw Bella trip.

Bella's pov

I was doing great we were on the stairs of the bleachers when my shoelace decided to come untied. I went flying into the air when I landed I noticed that I was tangled up with Emmett on the gym floor.

I tried to get up but when I did I fell down with a bloody scream. My leg was killing me. I almost never cried but the pain from my leg made me let out a small sob.

The teacher was atomaticly by my side.

'Emmett will you take Bella to the nurses office I think she might have broken her leg.' Before I new it I was being picked up off the ground from two big arms.

Emmett's pov

Before I could do anything Bella was falling and I was in her way. She fell and took me with her. As soon as we hit the ground I heard a snap and I new that would not be good she tried getting up but as soon as she did Bella was right back on the ground with a glass breaking scream.

The teacher was by our side in a second. And as soon as he told me to take her down to the nurse's office she was in my arms. She fit perfectly in my arms I never wanted to let her go.

When we walked in the office I laid her on the cot.

'She might have a broken leg' I told the nurse when she walked in.

'Oh well I will call her dad to pick her up.'

'Well actually my dad is a doctor I thought I would take her to him.'

'Well ok do you need a pass from class?'

'No I have gym right know and it is almost over so he wont mind.' As soon as I had the last word out Bella was back in my arms and we were headed to the parking lot.

I put Bella in the passenger side of the jeep and when I got into the drivers side.

'What about my truck?' she asked her voice sounded strained but still sounded like little bells going off.

'Oh ya give me your keys my sister will bring it home for you. I will drop you off at your house as soon as Carlisle is done looking at your leg.' She nodded as she searched her bag for her keys. I ran as fast as humanly possible (lol I love that he is not human) to put the keys under the tire of Edward's Volvo, and headed back to the car.

Ok here is where I need your help should Emmett be straight forward and ask Bella if she likes him or kinda hold back you tell me first one to respond gets a chapter dedicated to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Still Emmett's pov

Thank you to

CharmedMilliE, ParamoreCullen, Word-whisperer, Cullen4eva for responding but Maximum Potter was the first to give me an answer so this chapter is for you.

I am going to try and put in a little bit of everything you wanted into this so bear with me on this one. Plz don't comment on my spelling ik it is bad but I don't care much.

Still Emmett's pov

I was carefully lifting Bella out of the car when I noticed Esme was waiting for us on the front porch.

'Emmett your father will be home soon why don't you put Bella on the couch so she can put he leg up.' She said in her worried mother tone.

'How did you know?'

'Alice called'

'Oh' was simply all I could mutter.

I carried Bella to the couch and set her down reluctantly. I could have kept her in my arms for eternity. After I put a pillow under her leg I went to sit across from her on the black leather chair.

'You know what I just noticed I never introduced myself, hi, I am Emmett Cullen.' When I said this she giggled her laughter filled the room with its sweet presence.

'Nice to meet you I am Isabella swan.' She said in-between her giggles. 'Didn't I see you at the airport?'

'Good I wasn't imagining it.' I said with a loud sigh 'I didn't get a chance to talk to you then and I thought I missed my opportunity.' When I said this she smiled. Oh what I would give to know what she was thinking right now.

'I have an idea how about we play 20 questions?' I thought that would be a way to get to know her.

'Ok you start since it was your idea' I was so glad she agreed.

Hmmm now what should I ask.

'What's your favorite color?' I thought I would keep it simple to start out with.

'It changes from day to day'

'What is it today?'

'Topaz'

'Topaz?' I questioned 'why topaz?' I asked

'Hey it's my turn to ask the question Mr. Cullen she said while playfully slapping my arm.

'Ok. Ok.' I said raising my hands in defeat.

We asked each other questions for about 20 minutes when I had to ask the last question. I thought hard and long about this. But before I could ask my last question my dad walked in the room.

'Emmet?'

'Oh Bella this is my father Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor down at the hospital'

'Oh hi Mr. Cullen nice to meet you I think we will be seeing a lot of each other I am a major klutz.' she said this with a blush.

'Please Bella call me Carlisle. And I hope to see you but lets make it away from the err it is not the greatest place to hang out.' He said this as Esme walked in. 'oh Bella this is my wife Esme.

'Nice to meet you Bella. Emmett why don't you take Bella into your father's office.'

'ok' I might have been a little to eager because before she knew what was happening she was in my arms. I set her in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's office when I heard my dad call.

'Bella I'll be right back.' She simply nodded and I walked outside to see my whole family in the family room.

'What's going on?' I asked as soon as I walked in

'Son? Do you like this girl?' My dad asked me. But before I could say anything jasper piped in.

'Hell ya he likes her! You should feel the lust coming off of him right now. It is making me want to jump Alice right now!'

'JASPER!' I could not believe he just said that. 'Nobody needs to know those kinds of things.

'Boys settle down 'my mom piped in. 'sweetheart if you truly like Bella we are all here for you.' That's my mom always supportive and loving.

'Thanks but I don't even know if she likes me. I mean I like just met her like today.'

'Oh don't worry about that I can feel her lust from here.' If I could I would be blushing right now.

'Dad we should get back to Bella. You need to look at her leg.'

'Alright son lets go.'

'I'll be in, in just a second.' I said this as he walked away 'Edward I need to talk to you NOW.' I said heading up to my room. ( pic of room on my page)

As soon as I walked into my bedroom I flopped onto my bed. I know I don't use a bed but I like being able to lie down every once in a while.

'What do you need Emmett'

'Edward I…I think I….I like her! Fuck! I like her' I didn't know what to do normally I can just say what I feel and am thinking. And yet this one little sentence I am stuttering. I didn't know what to do.

'Dude. Did you just stutter? You never stutter.'

'I know! I don't know what is going on with me I have never felt like this before.'

'Emmett hate to burst you bubble but your doing this because you like her. Em. what are you planning on doing.'

'I don't know what should I do I don't even know her!'

'Emmett just be you. Tell her you like her I don't know what's stopping you that is not at all like you, but I do know you need to go to her Carlisle is just about done with her leg.'

'Ok thanks for your help Edward.'

'No problem Emmett. Any time.' I rushed down the stairs and into Carlisle's office to see Bella's leg in a cast.

'Hey Bella sorry about that. I had to uhh do something.' I said giving her a smile hoping she would not ask any questions about what I was doing. To my immense pleasure she asks no further questions.

Bella's pov

I was waiting in Carlisle's office when I heard 'JASPER' I think that was Emmett I wonder what they are doing out there. I was thinking over the possibilities when Carlisle walked in the door.

'Hello Bella. Sorry to keep you waiting we had a family matter to discuses. So what happened?' He asked sitting down beside me.

'Well' I started off 'I kinda sort of tripped in gym class and took Emmett with me and when we landed he fell on my leg.'

'Oh I see.' He said while examining my leg. 'Yep definitely broken. Bella, what color cast would you like?'

'Blue please. It's a tradition every cast I have to get I blue.'

When Carlisle finally finished putting on the cast Emmett walked into the room.

I almost forgot how beautiful he was. He said he was sorry for taking so long but I didn't hear exactly what he said I just nodded. He gave me a smile I, and I could not help but blush.

'ok Bella I am all done with the cast I will find you some crutches I should have some around here but for now why don't you go do something with Emmett it might be a while before I can find those crutches.'

'Ok thanks again Carlisle.' I said as Emmett came over and picked me up I screamed in surprise. He just laughed "what are you doing?? Emmett put me down now'

'Bella you cant walk just let me carry you please just until we get to my room then I will set you down.'

'Fine.' I said in defeit then I remembered Charlie

'umm Emmett I need to call my dad he has no clue where I am!'

'ok Bella but after you meet the rest of the family I think they are all waiting in my room. They kinda want to meet you.'


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

When he said he wanted me to meet his whole family I got nervous. I mean they were beautiful and graceful but I and the other hand was a huge klutz and was a plain Jane nothing beautiful about plain brown hair and brown eyes. Emmet continued to carry me up 2 flights of stairs and went to the room at the end of the hallway. When we walk in everyone was there except the bronze haired boy Edward….I think.

He gently set me on the bed and started to introduce people.

'Bella this is Alice.'

'OMG Bella WE ARE GOING TO BE LIKE BEST FRIENDS TRUST ME OMG!!' she said it so fast I could barely understand her.

'This is jasper Alice's boyfriend' jasper gave a slight nod

'There is Rosalie she is dating Edward.' Rosalie smiled and apologized for Edwards's rudeness.

'Oh, and Bella, you already met them but my parents Esme and Carlisle.' The whole room had on grins that looked like it would hurt there faced. It was like they knew something I didn't.

'Well we will all get out of your way and you 2 can have some privacy'

'See ya Bella' they all said in union. I was like it was practiced I giggled.

When they left I turned to Emmett who was sitting on the couch at the end of the bed.

'Ummm… how long do you thing I am going to be here because I need to call Charlie and let him know where I am.' I asked hesitantly

'Oh, uh I don't know you could tell him tat I will drive you home after we hang out.' He said with a smile. Omg his smiles are amazing they take my breath away

'Ok can I borrow your phone?'

'Uh ya sure.' He handed me his phone it was a sidekick nice.

My dad picked up after 3 rings

'Hello chief swan here.'

'Dad? Hi umm I met some friends at school and I am at there house they are going to give me a ride home later do I need to be home be home at a certain time?' I asked hoping I would not I wanted to spend all night looking into Emmett's topaz eyes.

'OH NO Bella, go ahead and stay as long as you want, but who's house just so know where you are.' so much like a dad

'I am at the Cullen's house dad. Uh I got to go see you later I will be home in time to make dinner.

'Ok bye bells' and I hung up without another word.

'So what do you want to do now' Emmett asked

'I don't know what is there to do around here.'

'Well… we could play a video game, watch a movie, or just talk.'

'Let's watch a movie what do you have?'

'Almost everything I am a collector every movie I have ever seen. I keep my favorites under the TV. In that cabinet.'

'Ok why don't you pick a couple and then I will chose out of those ones.'

'Ok' he said this anxiously jumping off the couch to look at movies.

He came back with a couple choices. There was underworld, phantom of the opera (it is my favorite movie I had to include It.) and 007 die another day.

I automatically new witch one it would be

'Underworld' I stated proudly. He just laughed and put in the movie. He walked over to the other side of the bed and jumped on the bed shook from it. We both went up in hysterics.

Bella's pov

Emmett and I were on his bed watching underworld. I loved the movie but it always got to me, I can't help that I get scared. We were at in my opinion the scariest part and I jumped into Emmett's chest. He stifled a light laugh, and pulled m into his arms tighter.

'What are you laughing at? It is scary a big bad vampire and liken AND a mix between the two that is scary don't deny it'

'whatever you say' he said sarcastically I looked into his deep topaz eyes and got lost we cold have been there for days and I would not have noticed that we were leaning in to each other if there had not been a nock on the door.

We both jumped away from each other as Carlisle entered the room with my new crutches. Yay. Thank you Carlisle. I thought sarcastically

'Oh sorry am I interrupting anything' Carlisle said looking imbearist

'No dad you didn't interrupt anything. So what's up?' Emmett asked I was to merest to say anything

'Bella I found a pair of crutches for you to use. Here you go.' he said walking over to put them on the wall next to the bed. 'I will just leave you alone but it is getting late and you have school in the morning Bella should probable get heading home soon.' He said as he exited the room.

I glanced at my watch to see it was already 6! How could have I stay here that long?

'Um Emmett he is right I should get home. Charlie does need to eat.'

'Ok, I'll take you home.'

he got up and walked over to the other side of the bed I thought he was going to hand me my crutches but that just isn't his style he picked me up and through me over his shoulder with one arm and grabbed my crutches with the other.

'Hey!' I yelled 'put me down I can walk'

'No you can't just let me do this please.'

'Humph fine'. I sighed in defeat.

He carried me downstairs and just as we were about to walk out the door everyone came rushing in.

Alice was the first to speak. 'You didn't think you were going to leave without saying goodbye to me now did you.' She said in a fake sad tone.

'sorry Alice I didn't get a choice your brother is the one carrying be so yell at him.

'Emmet! How dare you not let Bella say goodbye do you have a death wish'

'Thank you Bella' he said sarcastically 'do you want me to die a most painful slow death.'

'I think that would be kinda funny to watch.'

'I feel so loved' Emmett said.

'By everybody see you tomorrow a school.'

Emmett's pov

I put Bella into the passenger side of the jeep and got in behind the wheel. We were both quite for a few minutes until Bella noticed my driving

'Holly crow slow down!! Are you trying to kill us!!' she screamed

'Don't worry bells I always drive like this I have never gotten into an accident.'

'My dad is a cop I kinda like to go with the rules'

'Don't worry.' I said trying to assure her. 'Hey I have another question don't I.'

'Yes you do. What do you want to know?'

'hmmmm…' I said trying to annoy her. 'Do you like me?' I asked hesitantly.

'What kid of question is that?' she asked looking out the window.

'You never answered the question. Do you like me?'

'Yes I like you I like your whole family.'

'Not that kind of like'

'Oh' she quickly looked up and when my eyes meet hers she blushed and sharply turned her gaze to her lap. I new she didn't want to answer that so I jest changed the subject.

'So how do you like forks so far?'

'It's ok considering I broke my leg the first week.' She giggled I love her laugh it sounds like bells. I would do anything to keep her laughing like that.

'Ya sorry about that.'

Bella's pov

Did I just giggle? That is so not like me. I didn't even know I knew how to giggle. What is he doing to me?

'Ya sorry about that.'

'It's ok.' Wow we were already back at my house. 'That was fast. Well I better get in. dad will be wondering were I am. Goodnight.'

'night bells sweet dreams' With that I got out of the car and went to the door I turnd around to wave goodbye but he was already gone.

'Dad I am home.'

'Oh hey Bella. Um I hate to ask you this but Billy and Jake are coming over would you mind making dinner for them also?'

'Uh ya no problem dad when will they be here?'

Uh…' _ding dong _'now' he said with a sheepish smile

'Ok dads you go get the door I will get started with dinner what do you want?'

'Anything is good Billy and I just went fishing thee other day there is some fish in the freezer.' With that he walked to the door.

'Billy Jake!! Bella is in the kitchen she the cook in the house.' He laughed at that 'Jake why don't you go say hi.'

'alright Charlie.' He said I could hear his foot steps from around the corner.

'hey Jake' I said while turning around to face him.

'Bella!!' he yelled exitedly while pulling me up to a hug

'cant…breath…Jake.' I gasped for air.

'sorry' he said and dropped me as fast as he picked me up. That's when I got a good look at him.

'Jake you've gotten big how old are you?'

'16… I look old for my age. Don't worry I get it all the time.'

'so Jake why don't I see you at school.'

'I go to la push high.'

'oh. Jake will you tell our dads it's time to eat.'

'sure sure.' he said and walked away as I put the fish on a plate and set it on the table.

'smells good Bella' Billy comented as they walked in and sat down.

'Bella what happened to your leg!'

'I…uh…kinda tripped in gym.'

'Bella Bella Bella, what are we going to do with you.' He said with a laugh 'so how do you like those Cullen girls I hear they are nice.'

'oh the girls ya they are nice I think we will be pretty good friends.' (**She said she was at the Cullen's not with the Cullen girls lol) **

I don't know why but when my dad mentioned the cullens Billy got jumpy.

The boys mostly talked about sports for the rest of the night. As soon as Billy and Jake had left I headed up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett's pov

Emmett's pov

I speed away before she even looked back.

I have never felt like this before. I mean I stutter, and I don't even know what to say to her. I walked into the house and went straight to my room even though everybody was calling after me.

I took about a 2 hour hot shower to relax my mussels and try to think but all I could concentrate on was Bella, Bella, Bella, she is perfect she is sweet and selfless. And I want her to be happy. But mostly I want her to be happy with me and only me.

I want to comfort her when she cries, to be the one to make her laugh, and to kiss her good morning before she even gets out of bed. I want to be there for her and only her.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Alice sitting on the bed.

'Hey' I said reluctantly. I knew why she was here. To talk about Bella. Everybody knew I like her, and I knew Alice was going to do something about it.

'Hi' she said in her pixy like voice. 'I was thinking…'

'Oh no. that is never good.' I said with a sigh she just glared at me.

'I was thinking' she said again. 'That I could take Bella shopping this weekend. I man did you see what she was wearing. I mean no offence but ugh.'

'Alice' I groaned. 'She doesn't even know you she will freak. You will scare her.'

'No I won't. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, just ask here if she will go. For me?' she was begging now

'Fine Alice I will ask her if I see her but I doubt she will want to see me again after I broke her leg. She must hate me. She is just to nice to tell me.'

'Sure she is. Well… why don't you pick her up and take her to school? She will like that I can tell.' She said tapping on her head.

'Alice! That is a great Idea and I don't think it will be easy to drive with her cast.

'Ok well I will see you in a few hours. You might want to leave a bit early. Be outside before she comes out so you don't miss her.'

As soon as Alice walked out the door and I was sure nobody could hear me I snuck out my window and left. I didn't know where I was going until I was there I was outside Bella's house. I could see her through her bedroom window her hair was wet. She must have just come out of the shower. She pulled back her bedspread and turned off her lamp.

That night I just sat on a branch outside her bedroom watching her sleep.

Bella's pov

I woke to a gray fog outside the window. I groaned and rolled out of my bed and grabbed my crutches to get ready for the day.

Shoved down a granola bar and noticed I was going to be late.

I ran out the door. I was just about to unlock my truck when I noticed a huge jeep in other end of the driveway. Suddenly I noticed a presence by my side I looked over and jumped back. Because not even a foot away was Emmett with a big goofy grin on that childish face. When I noticed him the grin grew even bigger.

I sighed a sigh of relief that it was just him.

'What are you doing here?' I asked curiously

'I thought I could drive you to school today... I mean if you want me to. I just thought it would be easier with your leg. Well and I am the one who fell on top of you I could help you ya know get around and stuff. But if you don't want me to I don't have to.' He said all this with about one breath. Was he rambling? Is he nervous? I can barley understand what he is saying. 'Ya… never mind I'll just get out of your way. It was stupid to come.' That is when I noticed I was just standing there staring at him. I must be making a fool out of myself.

He started walking away. 'WAIT!' I nearly shouted. 'I mean you are already here. I mean there is no reason we can't drive together. If you still want to.' I said in a rush I don't know if he could even understand it.

But I knew he did because as soon as I was finished I could see his face brighten. I don't think I have ever seen a bigger smile than his right there

'Yes yes of course I want you to ride with me!' man he was exited 'lets go!' and I was off the ground and being put into the jeep along with my crutches.

Emmett's pov

I thought I could drive you to school today... I mean if you want me to. I just thought it would be easier with your leg. Well and I am the one who fell on top of you I could help you ya know get around and stuff. But if you don't want me to I don't have to.' she is not saying anything! Why is she not saying anything?! Oh man I should just shut up. I am making a fool out of my self. 'Ya… never mind I'll just get out of your way. It was stupid to come.' I started to turn when I heard…

'WAIT!' I abruptly stopped in my spot and turned back around. 'I mean you are already here. I mean there is no reason we can't drive together. If you still want to.' I was so happy when she said this my grin has never been this big before. She has no clue what she does to me.

'Yes yes of course I want you to ride with me!' I was so exited she did want to ride with me she was just shocked. What a relief. 'Let's go!' I immediately swooped her off her feet-Quite literally actually- and put her into my jeep and her crutches in the back.

We then raced off to school. We were half way there when I decided to break the silence.

'My sister wants you to go shopping with her.'

'Oh, witch one?'

'Alice. I don't know if Rose would want to go or not.'

'Oh well, when? I think it would be fun to go with her.' I laughed at that

'If you think that you have not met Alice. She treats shopping like a sport.'

'Well I think I will be able to handle it.'

'That's what you think. She may be little but she is strong.' She laughed such a beautiful sound.

'I love your laugh it is beautiful.' She blushed.

'Um… thanks' on no I made her uncomfterable I have to learn to keep my mouth shut. Thank god we were finaly at school I parked right next to Edward's Volvo.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK you guys I know you most likely hate me for not updating in so long. I had a BIG writers block I noticed I should not have put some things in or changed somthings from the original story, but I am just going to find a way around those things because I still like them lol. So if you do have an idea for my story TELL ME!!!!! Ok soo on to the story with the story**

Bella's pov

The first part of the day went fast it was finally time for lunch

I walked into the lunchroom and saw Emmett sitting at his normal table with his family I walked up to the family feeling exited. I loved his family they made me feel like I belonged in forks.

"Bella!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she noticed me coming up behind them.

'Hey you guys' I said looking at Emmett he has the biggest grin on his face. I don't know why but I saw his face and could not stop smiling. He was perfect he was everything I wanted but why would he even consider me.

Emmett's pov

I walked into the lunch room and sat with my family Bella wasn't here yet but I really wanted to see her. I hate being away from her. Then I saw here walk in she was amazing. I could feel the huge smile that spread across my face when I looked at her. She walked over and Alice had to beat me to saying hi by screaming her name.

"Hey you guys" she looked nervous

"Hey Bella" I said then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to my lap

"EEEEEmmettttttttt!!!!!!!" she giggled or yelled or ok it was a mixture of the two.

"Yes??" I said with obvious innocence in my voice.

She just giggled and looked to Rose.

"Hey raised, Alice! When are we going shopping?"

"How about a 3 weeks you won't have your cast then."

"How do you know?" after she said that Alice looked freaked out but she quickly composed herself

"Oh umm I just have a feeling."

"Uh...ok" she still looked like she didn't believe her though.

"I better go get myself some lunch is right back."

Be for she left I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'Here Bella I bought you lunch."

"Thanks Emmett but where is yours' man I love how she is so observant.

"Oh, I ate already." Ya I ate a grizzly the other day. "So Bella want to come over later we could hang out again just you and me. I just got a new movie."

"I would love to come over Emmett what movie did you get?"

"Iron man"

"Oh I have wanted to see that. I just haven had a chance to yet."

"Great then you will come over tonight right?"

"Ya I just have to make sure its ok with my dad."

The bell rang saying end of lich and we all headed to our next classes.

Emmett pov

Bella was waiting for me outside of the changing rooms. I know she is mad that she can't do anything in gym because o her leg, but it should heal soon. As soon as I saw her I ran up to her.

'Hey ready to go?" I asked her

"Emmett lets stop at my house first. Then I can leave a not for my dad"

"Sure oh don't forget you are having a sleep over with Alice."

"How could I forget you will be there?" I don't think I was supposed to hear that last part so I just ignored it.

When we got to her house I was so exited I didn't even notice that I was not walking normal speed to get her out of the car.

"how did you do that so fast?" she questioned with shock on her face.

"what are you talking about? You must have been staring off into space."

"No I was not staring off into space." Oh crap I have to be more careful around her who knows what I would do next. I cant lose control I could hurt Bella.

"whatever Bella lets just head inside."

"this isn't over Emmett I know what I am talking about."

Bella's pov

I know what I am talking about. He is no telling me something. He is different I can tell. I know for a fact I was not starring off into space. Well whatever I will find out. But foe now I have to pack.

I threw a bunch of cloths into my bag grabbed my toothbrush and hobbled downstairs with my crutched to see Emmett looking at my baby pictures that were on the wall.

"aww Emmett don't look at those!!" I wined, what is up with that I never wine.

"why not Bells they are so cute. Look at you with your puffy little cheeks." He then started laughing really loud

"Emmett SHUT UP!!! Don't make me hurt you"

"I don't think you could bells" he said with a smug look creeping up on his face

"oh I think I could"

"no"

"yes"

"No"

Three min later

"YES"

"NOOOO"

"Uh SHUT UP!!!!!!!" I screamed this was getting annoying

"NO"

Emmett pov

"NO"

oops I should not have said that. Now I am scared for my life. Wait I am dead I don't have a life. HAHAHAHA that is funny. Oh shit she is still glaring at me.

What do I do?!? What do I do!?!?

Omg she is scaring me.

Ok now she is looking at me like I am crazy. I wonder why. I mean I am just standing here talking to myself in my head. Oh wait am I saying this out loud. Umm no…. so why does she look like she is going to fall down in laughter.

"Ummmm Emmett hello??? Anyone there" she said between giggles"

"oh that's why"

"that's why what?"

"oh what huh??"

"oh Emmett you goof" she broke out in laughter again. Not that I am complaining I love her laugh it is so angelic.

"well we better get over to the house Alice I most likely going crazy with exitment" I told her right before I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Emmett" she said all nice and calm. That does not sound like my Bella. My Bella would be screaming at me "PUT ME DOWN NOW I Am GETTING SICK OF PIPLE JUST PICKING Me UP OMG" oh wait there it is. DID I JUST CALL HER MY Bella??????????????...........

**Ya you love me I love you to sorry for not having this out sooner working on chapter 8 as we speak**

**Until then**


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett's pov

"BELLLLLAAAAAAAA OMG WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOOOOOOOO MUCH FUN!!! WE ARE GOING TO WATCH MOVIES AND OH I CAN DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKEUP. OOMG CAN I DO YOUR NAILS!!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT"

Figures Alice would be the first one to attack Bella when she hobbled onto the room with my guiding her way.

"Alice calm down" I told her she stared glaring at me. What is u with everyone glaring at me today? What am I doing wrong? Whatever

"Alice I am just going to take Bella up to my room my watch a movie or something."

Bella's pov

Emmett set me down on his bed as he went to put Iron Man into the DVD player. I just leaned back and got conferrable.

Emmett looked kinda off today I just didn't want to bring it up.

"Umm…. Bella I have something I want to talk to you about but I don't know how you will take it." He said as he came over to sit on the bed with me.

Emmett's pov

Oh man am I really going to tell her? I have to right? Ya I do. She deserves to know. I have to stop lying to her. Cause I hate it I just Ugh!! Well here it goes….

"Umm…. Bella I have something I want to talk to you about but I don't know how you will take it." I said as I got up and when to sit on the bed with her ignoring that the movie was starting.

"Just promise me when I tell you this you won't think I am a freak. Ok?"

"I could never think you were a freak Emmett, how could you even think that?" she asked her voice sounding scared and curious for what I am about to say.

"Ok…Bella… how do I say this…. We… I… I mean my no… I mean…no… ok here it is… Bella, I am a vampire Bella me and my family. Its ok if you don't want to hang out with me anymore I will understand." I said a little scared of her reaction

"Ya nice one Emmett you had me going there for a second. Now come on lets watch the movie." SHE THINKS I AM JOKING??????

"Bella I am not joking around here I am being honest. Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Before she could say anything I was off the bed at vampire speed. She looked a where I just was, grabbed her crutches and stood up still looking around.

I stopped right in back of her and darkly whispered in her ear "I have incredible speed, so fast you can't see me"

I next ran over to the bed and picked it up with one hand this time saying a bit louder "I have strength like you can't imagine"

I walked closer to her so we were only inches apart. "Now do you think I am joking" I was heavily breathing unneeded air waiting for her answer.

"No I don't"

"Are you afraid?" I asked looking into her eyes. I saw no fear in them but only shock.

"No" how could she not be afraid?

"Any normal person would be afraid. An NORMAL person would run screaming and running out of the house."

"Well I am not a normal person then."

Bella's Pov

"Well I am not a normal person then." I barely noticed that we were leaning into each other. Our lips about to touch only inches away. Does he want to kiss me? Omg he is going to kiss me… then out lips touched. His lips were cold and smooth but still soft at the same time. I felt hi hand settle on my hips and my arms instinctively when into his hair as the kiss grew deeper.

He started backing up to the couch. Sitting down with me on his lap still kissing. Then… "WERE GOING SHOPPING!!! OH MY GOD MY EYES"

"Alice" Emmett yelled I jumped. He never yells in front of me

"OMG YOU TOLD HER YOU TOLD HER"

"So Bella do you lo."

"Alice… I didn't tell her that yet. Just about us being vampires."

"Tell me what Emmett??"

"Umm… uhhhh… I will tell you later but not now. It's not the right time."

"Alice go away would you? I need to talk to Bella ALONE"

"Humph…fine. By bye Bella I am still saving that shopping trip till you leg gets better" she sang as she walked out of the room.

"Uh Bella?" I asked nervously

"Ya, Emmett" she sighed

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Emmett I would like that very much she said turning around in my lap to look in my eyes and gave me a light kiss.

I am trying to control myself her blood smells so good I want to bite her and drink her dry but I know if I did that I would never be able to live with myself.

**Ok so that is the end of the 8****th**** chapter YAY!!!**

**PARTY!!! Lol ok so ya. Again tell me if you have any ideas I love hearing from you loyal peeps out there even when it's just a "cool story" or an "Update Soon" LOVE hearing it and makes me work faster. Ok I know some chapters are longer and some are shorter but I like stopping then when I feel it is righ. So ya bye bye for now. **

**p.s.**

**more reviews faster I work lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so this is chapter 9. I know I haven't updated in a while but im getting more ideas now. Plus I had a couple projects due that I needed to finish before I wrote anymore. I am working on a new story on and off won't be up for a but though. **

Alice's POV

"Aww Jazzy I am so happy for Emmett he loves her so much. Omg I think i'm going to take her shopping she will be fine with crutches plus we can bring Emmett and jasper along to carry our bags. I think im going to let her know that were going shopping tomorrow!"

"Alice just wait till you guys start the sleepover" Jasper yelled as I ran out of the room. I didn't listen and ran out of the room before he could catch me.

"WERE GOING SHOPPING!!!" I shrieked as I walked into Emmett's room. That's when I noticed that Emmett and Bella were on the couch in a make out session. "OH MY GOD MY EYES" I screamed

There heads immediately popped up.

"Alice!" I could tell that he was mad that I interrupted them.

I just ignored that comment.

"YOU TOLD HER YOU TOLD HER!" I was so exited but I don't know what Bella said about it I didn't see them have the conversation, which is weird I mean this is a big deal!

Ill just ask its not like Emmett will tell me.

"So Bella do you lo" I was abruptly cut off by Emmett's voice. "Alice… I didn't tell her that yet. Just about us being vampires" oh, woopsies. Te. (my best friend says that it's her "thing")

"Tell me what Emmett?" Emmett sent me a death glare before he answered Bella.

"Umm… uhhhh… I will tell you later but not now. It's not the right time." He answered him cautiously. They gazed into each others eyes until Emmett remembered I was in the room.

"Alice go away would you? I need to talk to Bella ALONE" I sighed I guess our shopping trip will have to wait.

"Humph…fine. Bye bye Bella I am still saving that shopping trip till you leg gets better" I

Sang as I walked out of the room. I was so happy I couldn't get over it but I was so worried about all of our blood lust I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon.

Bella's pov

Emmett carried me back to his bed to we could continue watching the movie. Some how I noticed that I was curled into his side my head resting on his chest. I was content I never wanted to leave this spot. But I knew I would have to eventually. I wanted to spend every moment with him. When he told me what he was I was shocked but I always knew he was different than everybody else. When he asked me to be his girlfriend I freaked. I was so happy that he liked me that way. I don't deserve him. He is a Greek god and I am just a simple plain Jane brown eyed girl. There is nothing exiting about me.

Emmett's pov

Bella and I were watching the movie again from the beginning, having missed the whole beginning of it. I wasn't even watching the movie I was thinking about Bella. I was so happy she didn't run out of the door yelling and screaming when I told her what my family and I are. I still couldn't believe it though. Somebody as perfect as Bella would want to be with me, a monster. Oh when she said yes to being my girlfriend I think I almost went crazy.

As the credits rolled I noticed the time it was already 9:30 it wasn't that late I just knew Alice would want to have 'girl time' with Bella before she fell asleep. But she looked so peaceful resting on my chest. I didn't want to move, but I figured if I didn't wake her now Alice would barge into the room and pull Bella away.

"Bella?" I whispered she was quiet for a moment but she finally answered me. "hmmm?" she sounded half asleep.

"Bella come on. Didn't you come here for a sleepover? If you don't go willingly to her she might just come and drag you out of here. Trust me that would not be very pleasant for either of us." I stated with a chuckle

"Won't you protect me thought? Don't you want me to stay here with you?" I could tell that she was joking so I played along.

"Sorry babe but I don't think I can win against Alice she may be small bur she is fierce."

"Humph….fine" Bella gave in with the cutest pout on here face.

Right at this moment Alice knocked on the door. Ha ha I think she learned to nock when she ran in on us earlier. Good thing to.

"BELLA COME ON!!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER!!!!" Alice was screeching as she peeked through the door. Alice was exited that she got to finally have a sleepover. Even though she doesn't sleep. She doesn't remember most of her human life so she just happy to have someone other than rose to do girly things with.

Bella's pov

Alice came farther into the room to get me she grabbed my crutches but instead of just handing them to me she through me over here shoulder and ran to her room ii was surprised that she could do that, but then I remembered that she is a vampire.

When she set me down on her bed I looked around and noticed that rose was in the room.

"We're giving you a makeover!" Alice exclaimed

"ummm….ok?" I don't really like makeup but what could it hurt. Plus it could be fun.

"Ok you have to get out of that ratty clothing first. You look like you would fit into rose's stuff. Rose?" Alice asked but rose was already out of the room.

As soon as rose was back she was handing me a tracksuit, new undergarments, and tank top. Alice had pushed me into her bathroom and I was amazed it was huge I know her room was to but this was my perfect bathroom.

I quickly forgot about the bathroom as I slipped on the tracksuit that rose had given me. It was so formfitting that I could see all my curves it was definitely not something I would wear (on webpage).

"Alice ROSE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "I AM SO NOT WEARING THIS" I immediately got my answer "oh yes you are and stop screaming it hurts out ears." Oh ya I forgot about that.

"Fine then im not coming out." I said in a much quieter voice.

"But Emmett's out here and wants to see you." Oh no Emmett to? They have to be lying the said no more Emmett only girls. "Bella if you don't come out we are sending Emmett in there. "You wouldn't!" I called to them in a warning voice

"Wanna bet" rose said as the bathroom door burst open and running at me was a very amused Emmett. He swept me up and ran me back to Alice's bed.

"Ok you can go now Emmett."

"fine. See ya Bells" he lent down to put a kiss right on the middle of my forehead left with a huge grin on his face.

"Omg Bella you look great stand up" she said handing me my crutch I only have 2 more weeks with this thing. I did as they said.

"Oh Bella its perfect. Come on lets do your nails rose could you put in the movie?"

Rose put in the movie as we all sat on the bed. Alice had brought out a huge kit of nail products. I was afraid of it I don't know what they were going to do to me.

ok so I am still writing tonight so I will have the next chapter soon. The next chapter will be more about the sleepover I just wanted to end it there. I felt it was a good spot. Please review!!! The te. is from my best friend and because it is her "thing" please don't start using it  thanks 3 luv ya

the one and only

KDS


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett's pov

As the girls had their fun I thought I would go and find the guys. I found them in the living room playing the ps3. "Dude Im killing you"

"I play winner" I said flipping onto the couch.

"Man you finally asked her. Thank god!" jasper commented to my right.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad"

"YES YOU WERE you were always thinking about her, and they were things o did not want to hear it was so annoying!" Edward piped in

"Ugh whatever"

Bella's pov

Rose Alice and I were sitting on the bed watching Shai Labeouf in Disturbia. It was just starting when Alice jumps up and runs to her bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a huge nail kit.

"Bella I'm do your nails." She asked jumping on the bed

"Alice. Please don't." I said turning around to look at her.

She stood there pouting.

"Ugh fine Alice." I don't think I could ever win against her. I turned back to the movie again, trusting what Alice was doing to my nails, just as Shia Labeouf came on the screen.

"God, I love this movie!" Rose spoke up a good chunk into the movie.

"Ya but I doesn't get scary till the end. I mean how boring is that?"

"I know what you mean." she responded

"But omg how HOT is Shia Labeouf?!?!" I squealed

"So HOT" Alice giggled as we heard some commotion outside the door. Rose put a finger to her mouth as she snuck over to Alice's desk to grab a notebook and a pen before coming back to sit next to us.

Rose then wrote on the notebook holding it up for us to see.

_Let's have some fun with this. You know how the guys can get._

Alice and I nodded our heads. Silently agreeing

"Ya I know I would do ANYTHING to be with him" I said a little unsure.

"Really? Well what about Emmett? He would be SO heart broken." Alice whispered trying to hold back more giggle. We all knew Emmett and the guys had their ears pressed up against the door waiting to hear what I said. Anybody who really knew Emmett would know that he is such a huge teddy bear but he was a really jealous person, and would rip the head off of anybody that looked at me, or posed a threat even though I've only known him for a bit.

"oh of course nobody can beat my love for Shia."

Just as I finished talking the door had been busted open and standing there looking like an angry grizzle instead of a fluffy teddy bear was Emmett. We all froze in shock, I didn't think it would have that big of an affect on Emmett.

"Umm…Emmett?" I questioned after a moment.

That broke him out of his trance he ran to me swooping me up in his arms and throwing me over his shoulder. He ran back to his room and tossed me on the bed.

"You stay here." He demanded looking ready to kill.

"Emmett, where are you going?" I asked even though I had a pretty good guess of where he was going.

"Somewhere." He responded as he started to walk out of the door

"Emmett! That's not an answer." He stopped and turned around "do you know how cute you are when you're jealous? Come here." I softly demanded

He obeyed by coming and kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Emmy, you have known I was just kidding around right?"

"Bella please don't do that to me. You scared me half to death." He said not looking me on the eyes.

"Ok. Im sorry. Now take me back to rose and Alice."

"Hmmm I don't think so. You are going to stay right here where I can keep an eye on you." He whispered, while pushing me back on the bed so I was laying down with him hovering over me.

He started lightly brushing my lips with his own.

"I don't think Alice will like that plan." I said with his lips still barely touching mine.

"I don't care your mine." He said before sweeping me into a full kiss.

I pulled back to breath but he started to kiss along my jaw then make his way down my neck. His kisses were feather soft and ice cold each new kiss lead another shiver down my spine. I closed my eyes to take in the full effect he had on me. As he kissed my pulse point I felt a small pinch of pain I brushed it off as nothing but he was suddenly being tackled off of me. I couldn't quite understand what was happening until I saw Emmett thrashing against his 2 brothers.

I dragged my hand against the point where Emmett had been kissing just seconds ago and notice something wet. That's when the smell of rust and salt penetrated my nose, and I knew he had bit me. I started feeling lightheaded and black spots stared to blur my vision. I felt somebody pick me up and turned to see bits and pieces of Alice before it all went black.

Rose's pov (ik you thought I was going to do Emmett's pov. But I didn't HA)

Alice, jasper, Edward, and I were all laughing about how silly and unreasonable Emmett was being when Alice when suddenly still. She was having a vision. As soon as she came back to reality she screamed

"Emmett…bite…Bella" were the only words we could make out, but they were enough to know that something was wrong and we need to get to Bella and Emmett NOW.

We raced into Emmett's bedroom to see Emmett on top of Bella. Emmett's teeth were to close to Bella's neck. It all happened in a blur. Edward and jasper tackled Emmett off of Bella, Alice raced to get a fainting Bella out of the room, and I rushed to Carlisle from his study.


	11. Chapter 11

So… I got tons of great reviews from the last 2 chapters. Somebody pointed out to me that Emmett's control over his blood lust would not be that great and I agreed. So that's what the last chapter was.  I did not have fun making Emmett look like that! But its ok cause he is still a big teddy bear and we all love him.

Emmett's pov

As I kissed Bella's neck I knew I was starting to lose control I just couldn't stop. She smelt so good I could feel my natural instincts taking over me. As I started to bite down on her neck I started braking through the skin with my teeth when I was ripped away from her. I was rigid to say the least.

I knew I had hurt her when I saw her bring her hand up to her neck, still stunned but I wanted more of her blood. When Bella left taking her strong sent with her, I started to calm down. Edward and jasper refused to leave my side, for they were scared that I would run after Bella.

Bella must be so mad at me; she must be scared to death also. I mean I almost killed her. I was so close to ripping her neck open and drinking her dry. I have made it up to her. If she even wants to see me again. I don't know if I would be able to leave her. To let her leave me even, I would try anything to win her back.

I decided now would be a good time to hunt. I wanted to go alone to have some time to think but apparently I was the only person to think that was a good idea. So I asked jasper to come with. I had a feeling Edwards mind reading skills would piss me off even more than normal.

Bella's pov.

I woke up to Esme rose and Alice talking next to me on the bed.

"Ya Emmett is really beating him up over that."

"It's not his fault, things happed we all have our weaknesses."

"Bella sweaty are you awake?" I knew I should answer her but I just couldn't find my voice.

"Bella come on you know Emmett never tried to do that. You have to forgive him." Alice sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Im not mad at him Alice Im just scared and maybe a little shocked." I said in a quite voice if they weren't vampires the most likely would not have heard me.

"Oh thank god. Emmett has been going crazy!" rose exclaimed

"You two will have to have a chat when he gets home. For now lets get some food in you it's about dinner time." Esme being the motherly figure pointed out.

"Wait where is Emmett?"

"Oh he just went for a hunt he should be home later tonight or in the morning" she said as she helped me out of bed and rose handed me my crutches.

Emmett's pov

I got home early morning from hunting. Just thinking about how I was going to make this up to Bella was hurting my head. How do you make up for almost killing your girlfriend!!

I walked up to my room so I could change and noticed Bella sleeping in my bed. She looked so peaceful just laying there sprawled out under the covers. I crept over to my closet and took out a new shirt. Lifting my old shirt over my head I heard Bella moving around in the bed

"Emmett?" I heard the angelic voice softly whisper.

At first I thought she had woken up but as I turned around I noticed her eyes were still closed. She was asleep; she was sleep talking. How cute.

I slipped on my new t-shirt and went to lie next to Bella on the bed if she didn't want me by her when she woke up then I would leave, but I was going to make the most of these moments right now.

It was 10:00 when I noticed Bella's breathing pick up; so I knew she was awake.

"Bella?" I hesitantly asked

She froze in her spot but then what she did next confused me. She flipped around wrapping her small arms around me and started crying.

"Im so sorry Bella. I will never be able to make up for what I did."

"Emmett its not your fault don't you ever think that" she demanded teary eyed

"But Bella I almost killed you how can you forgive me for something like that." I am so confused

"Because…because…I…I love you."

"Be…wait…WHAT?!?!"

"I love you Emmett" oh god I did hear her right

Wait why is she crying?!?! Oh ya I haven't said anything shit. Oh say something! You're making this worse. Wait why is she moving …she's running (more like limping) away from me. Oh no. this can not happen. Not now.

I got up and ran straight to her wrapping my arms around her small form lovingly.

"Bella I love you too." I softly whispered in her ear.

She turned around in my arms and I saw her eyes were red and blotchy from crying.

"Oh Bella I love you so much never doubt that. I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you." I didn't let her say anything after that I swept her up into my arms and kissed her with as much passion as I could. She was still for a moment but then relaxed into me. Tangling her arms in my hair.

"Bella….kiss….we….kiss...should…" tried to talk but she wasn't allowing that.

I walked over to the couch Bella in my arms and sat her down; kneeling in front of her.

"Bella we should get you dressed and feed. Don't want to let the human starve." I chuckled. Bella pouted.

"fine" she stated but made not a single movement. Oh ya she cant walk, silly me.

"ill get Alice in here to help you"

"already here Tee.. Emmett. OUT. NOW."

"You cant kick me out its my room."

"ya but Bella needs to change. So get out."

"hmmm…. I wouldn't mind seeing that"

"OUCH!" I exclaimed as she slapped the back of my head. I looked to see Bella giggling.

"sorry Emmett you do need to get out though."

"fine I will go." I said but gave her a chaste kiss before leaving MY room.

ok so there is chapter 11!!!!!! Lets all jump up and down screaming! Ok so I have had a lot of good ideas pop into my head now I just need to wait for Bella's cast to get off (that is bugging me so bad) lol. So review! review! review! review!

The more reviews I get the faster I work. I was not disappointed in the amount of reviews from the last chapter but it would be great to get some more!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey next chapter. YAY!!! I AM SOO SORRY!!!! Ik I haven't updated in forever but it's like I never have time anymore. But here you go sorry if it short. I haven't been writing too much lately but with his summer here ill have way more time on my hands to come up with good ideas for my stories and I will most definitely be posting way more chapters

Saturday

Bella's pov

"Emmett you know I can't stay Charlie wants me home for dinner." I said for the fourth time.

"Come on baby please."

"Ugh Emmett don't give me that look."

"What look" he asked all innocently.

"You know what im talking about. You are not quilting me into staying. Charlie is having people over and you know he can't cook. Plus I haven't seen Jake since we were kids."

"Fine." He grunted out.

"Thanks Em." I sighed thankful he finely gave in. "well I should go. I need to start dinner."

"Noooo!!"

"Emmett. Come on we just went through this. Im going and you can't stop me."

"Bet I could" he huffed under his breath

"But you won't. Now drive me home."

Finally after a few more "please don't goes" he took me home.

I walked up the stairs to my room to grab a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a black DC sweatshirt.

Just as the timer for the fish went off Charlie walked into the kitchen with Billy and Jake following behind.

"Hey Bella its great to see you again. Boy you have gotten big. Last time I saw you, you were making mud pies out bake with Jake over here." He said as I bent down to give him a hug.

"Billy it's nice to see you too. Hey Jake. How's it goin?"

"Hey bells. It's going good. How's forks treating you?"

"Oh it fine. Well once you get past all the rain. Well why don't you guys have a seat the fish is just bout ready."

They all sat down at the dining room table as I walked to the fridge to grab a beer for Billy and Charlie, along with two cokes for Jake and I on my way to sit down with them.

"So Bella what have you been up to since the last time we saw you? Still a klutz?"

"Well I have gotten over most of my klutziness. I mean I still can trip over thin air, but im pretty god with sports. I actually joined the track team back in phoenix. After about two years I became the girls sprinting captain. And well I played multiple sports around the beach with everybody."

"Wow Bella. How could you be like that and already have a cast on your leg? You just got here." Jake tried t get out between his laughter.

"Hey! That was so not my fault. Emmett fell on me." I shot back with a pout.

"Yaaaa sure Bella you just keep telling yourself that." He said with a sly grin.

Later that night

"Well that was a great dinner Bella. It's good to have somebody around here that can actually cook." Billy chuckled as he pulled his jacket on.

"It was no problem Billy. It was great to see you guys again. Comeback soon."

"Oh I will. And Charlie don't forget fishing tomorrow."

"You bet Billy see you there. Goodnight."

As soon as they left Charlie headed to bed and I got started on cleaning up the kitchen.

When I walked into the room I went straight to my closet to grab my pajamas. Right as I was about to take off my shirt I jumped when I felt 2 muscular arms rap round my waist. And of course I would have screamed if Emmett's hand wouldn't have been covering my mouth.

"Please don't scream I don't want to have to tell the chief why im in his daughters room at 10:00 at night." He whispered right next to my ear.

"Why are you here?"

"I missed you"

"Emmett I just saw you…what? 4 hours ago?" I asked slightly annoyed

"Umm… actually it was 5 hours and 3 minutes ago wait now 4 minutes."

"Gosh Emmett you are such a child."

"So wait you didn't miss me?" he started backing away but I grabbed the front of his arms and pulled him back to me.

"Of course I missed you" I whispered before pecking his lips softly.

"Oh thank god. I mean if my own girlfriend didn't miss me that would be sad. So what are you doing tomorrow? Want to do something? We could go to my house and hang out."

"I don't know Emmett I have spent like the whole week with you I need to do laundry and I have home work to get done, and im betting you have homework too. You also go to school and get homework even if you are a hundred and some year old vampire."

"Come on Bella we can work on our home work at my house if you want. Or I can come over here. Please Bella?" oh no he is giving me the puppy eyes AGAIN! He knows I can't resist those.

"Fine Ill come to your house tomorrow. But we actually have to work on our homework." I sighed in defeat

"YAY!!!! Thank you Bella thank you!! thank you!!! Thank you!!" He whisper-screamed as he swung me around in circles.

"ok ok ok now go home I want to sleep." He kissed me real quick and jumped out the window.

OMG its done again so sorry it took so long.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ok so I got some reviews and they told me that I made it seem like it was the first time that Bella meet Jake. Ya see I totally forgot that they had already met up again. Lol but I swear I went back and read the story before I wrote that part and didn't see anything bout Jake  hmm oh well. lol

Bella pov

BANG

BANG

BANG

Whoever is banging on my door at…. 9:00…wait…9:00?!?!?! Ugh whoever that is better be important! Getting out of bed I groaned this is to early for the weekend. I made m y way to the door, looking out of the peep hole I saw Emmett standing there.

"why are you here so early Emmett?" I questioned as I flung the door open.

"oh somebody is cranky."

"well not everybody doesn't have to sleep like you."

"well fine maybe I should just go. If my own girlfriend doesn't want to see me I know im not wanted." He ended dramaticley with a huff.

"Emmett get your behind back here."

"YAY" (jumping up and down like a little girl)

"gosh your such a child."

"but im your child"

"well I sertently hope not."

"oh right… if I was your child I couldn't do this." Sudently my feet were off the ground and his lips were on mine. I almost forgot about getting woken up at (9:00AM) ALMOST being the key word in that statement.

as soon as his lips were off mine I pushed him away. "ok ok now I want to go back to bed." I demanded with an over dramatic huff.

"no"

"yes"

"no"

5 min later

"Emmett I could go on like this forever. Now im going up stairs and back to sleep."

Emmett pov

"Emmett I could go on like this forever. Now im going up stairs and back to sleep."

"hmph. Fine you go to sleep ill just sit here and wait."

"good." Well that didn't go as planed. She is supposed to feel guilty and come over. Grrr I guess I'll just have to bring her over when she is sleeping. Ya she wouldn't mind that. In fact she will love that im going to bring her over. And maybe I should just forget the backpack. Cause its not like I was even planning to study. Ha ya right me? Studying and doing homework?

SO I waited till I could hear her breathing slow and I was sure she was asleep before I picked her up and carried her to the jeep.

Bella pov

"Emmett, she is going to kill you" I heard a sing-song voice tount outside of the my room.

Wait this doesn't feel like my bead. Its to soft…wait…I know this smell I smells like Emmett…Emmett!!!!

"Emmett!! Why am I in your room and not my own?"

"haha, about that… you were sleep walking?" he said almost as if it was a question.

"Emmett…" I warned

"ok ok fine I brought you here when you were sleeping. Didn't think you would mind." He said with a shrug and his puppy dog pout.

"oh god you know I cant stay mad at you when you give me that face."

"that's what I was hoping for." He said falling on top of the bed with me, grinning like a mad man.

He started smothering me in kisses when Alice comes bouncing into the room dragging Emmett off of me.

"Alice" me and Emmett both wined in union.

"hey! Stop complaining "Bella needs to get ready and Emmett you need to get out."

"ok im going again" he came over and gave me a kiss and whispered

"I cant belive she is kicking me out of MY room AGAIN!" in my ear. With that he left to let me get tourtured y Alice.

"OMG I have the perfect outfit for today Emmett will flip when he sees you. There is no way he will want to study when im done with you."

"Alice I want to study. I don't know about Emmett, but im behind on homework and tomorrow is Monday, and Monday is also the day that I have a major essay due in history."

"well hate to break it to ya girly girl, but I don't think Emmett is going to want to study. In fact I haven't seen him study in the past 75 years. I don't think he is going to start now."

"we will se about that."

1 hour later

"Alice hurry up I have been sitting here for an HOUR! Aren't you done yet"

"give me 1 second….ok and now you can look at yourself."

I turned around to look at the full length mirror and saw that I was in these short cut off jeans with a black ed hardy tank top. With it Alice gave me a pair of bright purple, sparkly, dollydagger sneakers and some black bangles.

"oh my god Alice I look great." I said completely stunned looking at myself "thank you so much!"

"no problem now go study" she said with an eye roll

"oh Alice I will be studying no matter what mr. Cullen thinks is going to happen.

"ya….ya…ya…that's what they all say"

do ya like it?!?!?!?! Im going out of town for the weekend and I want to see reviews when I get back!!! 

luv ya

KDS


	14. Chapter 14

Bella pov

So I walked down stairs to see the guys playing video games. Of course. What else would they be doing. Emmett was currently sitting on the sofa cursing jasper because, well… he was loosing.

"NO!!! How could I lose! This is MY game. I never loose." He stated shouting and stomping around.

"Aww poor Emmy. Somebody loose his precious video game?" Alice called bouncing down the stairway behind me.

"It's only because they were cheating!!" he complained

"Or im just getting better." Edward piped in.

"No I think he is just distracted." Jasper said coming into the room.

"I am not distracted. I mean what would I be distracted about, Jasper?" he asked still not noticing me in the room.

"Hmm let's see… Bella, there is also Bella oh and Bella."

"What? I am not distracted by Bella!! That's outrageous! Why would you think that?"

"Um because she was upstairs changing for your study session"

"What man that's crazy."

"Ya sure Emmett. Now come on we have studying to do." He jumped finally noticing I was in the room

"Oh! Haha Bella I didn't see you there."

"Ya. Uh huh. Now come on."

"Bella do I really have to study?" he was whining AGAIN!

"Yes."

"But it's so boring!!"

"To bad. Now come on lets go up to your room."

"Oh hell ya!!"

"Not like that!" I shouted with a blush and started to his room.

I walked into the room grabbed my bag and sat on the floor with my back against the couch.

"Ok Emmett have you finished your history essay yet?" I asked as he set down next to me with his laptop and T.V. remote in his hand.

"You are not turning on the T.V.!"

"Ya I am."

"No your not. You won't concentrate if you do."

"Ugh! Fine."

"Why don't you finish your history while I do my math homework?"

"Sounds good I guess"

"Come on Emmett the sooner we get done with homework the sooner we have time to do more fun things."

30 min later

"Finally homework is done. Now I just need to finish my essay."

I leaned over Emmett's shoulder to check how far he had gotten on the essay, only to see him playing a video game.

"EMMETT!! What are you doing I thought you were working on your homework."

"Well you see I was, but it was boring. I can just use one I have from the last school I went to. Don't worry about it. As a matter of fact you could use one too. Then we wouldn't have to worry about getting it done and have more time for fun."

"Emmett seriously gets your mind out of the gutter and get to work." I sighed.

"Fine" he muttered with a sigh

1 hour later.

Emmett's pov

As soon as I heard that thunder outside I just knew what we were going to do tonight. BASEBALL!! Oh hell ya!

"Can we be done Bella?" I really wanted to talk to Alice and make sure we are playing tonight.

"Fine Emmett we can be done. And it was so not that bad."

"Yes it was Bella" I whined I mean I already know all of this….wait but she doesn't.

"Bella" I heard the evil pixie sing in her "im taking Bella away from you" voice. Oh how I loath that voice.

"Let's go I want to give you a make over before we play baseball" she said with the goofiest grin

"Um there might be a problem with that." Bella commented

"And what would that be?" me and Alice both asked at the same time.

"I suck at baseball."

"Oh silly, you wont be playing. You'll just watch." Alice answered her.

"Ok… then why do I need to get all dressed up?"

"Because I said you do" Alice said trying to sound forceful. Wasn't really working for her.

"Just go with her. It cant possible be that bad." I tried to help.

"Have you ever gotten a makeover from Alice?" she shot back

"Umm… no and I plan on never getting a makeover from Alice."

"See then you don't know all the tortures that come with Alice's Bella Barbie makeovers."

"Oh lets just go Bella" Alice pipes in and just swoops her up.

IK you must be so mad that I haven't updated in like forever and when I do it's a short chapter but IM SORRY! Ill try and write faster


End file.
